


bro, you touch my tra-la-la

by toastyhyun



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overusage of the word "bro"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyhyun/pseuds/toastyhyun
Summary: wonshik is… odd.jongin’s always known this, of course -- it isn’t like he doesn’t have his quirks, too. but as he sits, watching wonshik show off a crystal he’s wearing around his neck to taemin, going on aboutbrothis andjack offthat, he really has to wonder about the choices he’s made in the people he calls friends.





	bro, you touch my tra-la-la

**Author's Note:**

> for kayla, my wonderful beautiful baby girl!!!! finally turning 20!!!!! happy birthday i love u SMOOCH
> 
> i'm sorry if this is super ooc coz i've never actually written taekai before lol and i rly didn't feel like i had a good enough grasp on their dynamic the whole time i wrote this but i hope u still enjoy(?)
> 
> also this is sorta a continuation off of [yes homo, bro](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7845619) and the ideas there, so ig check that out if ur also into vixx and want to read more bullshit fic like this
> 
> (also shoutout to [appia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc) for being my ever helpful beta to this for me and holding my hand while i lost my mind trying 2 make it decent, ur the real mvp)

wonshik is… odd.

jongin’s always known this, of course -- it isn’t like he doesn’t have his quirks, too. but as he sits, watching wonshik show off a crystal he’s wearing around his neck to taemin, going on about _bro_ this and _jack off_ that, he really has to wonder about the choices he’s made in the people he calls friends.

“it’s not gay,” repeats taemin, squinting as he stares down at the little, unspecial rock in wonshik’s palm. “it’s just a bro thing? jacking off together?”

“it’s more than jacking off, bro,” says wonshik, his eyes wide as if that’s going to make the information that comes out of his mouth more true. “it’s like… this connection, i can’t explain it without you having done it before.”

“sounds pretty gay.” jongin is unimpressed, and kind of bored. he glances over, expecting taemin to be of the same mood, only to find that his friend is entirely, utterly rapt with the shit wonshik spews, expression wondrous and curious and excited all at once.

that look spells nothing but trouble for jongin in the future, but for now, he just lays back against the couch and closes his eyes, hoping a nap will tune out whatever mindblowing thing wonshik wants to tell them next.

\--

“i am _not_ doing this with you,” jongin tries his best to refuse, though he doesn’t deter taemin in the slightest, who drags him along without the slightest hesitation.

“c’mon, don’t be a pussy.” 

they enter a shady looking, rundown store, with no displays in the fogged, dirty windows and nothing except the broken open sign visible from outside, the “o” not lit up, and jongin has to wonder what about not wanting to enter a business like this to eventually jerk off with something from it later makes him a pussy. he isn’t one, though, so he doesn’t keep insisting to go somewhere else, shaking his wrist out of taemin’s grip and glancing around.

somewhere in him, jongin has the ability to consider the place ridiculous, but in the moment, he’s simply dumbfounded. wall to ceiling, there are different rocks, crystals, just like the one wonshik had, and judging by the little placards in front of them, he’s pretty sure they each have a unique name as well.

there’s a scraggly old man at the counter near the back, a raunchy magazine spread in front of him and a smattering of posters behind him featuring busted, extremely photoshopped, mostly-nude women with perfect skin and huge breasts. a crystal hangs from a cord round his neck, his hand clasped around it, and jongin really hopes that his other hand isn’t where he thinks it might be.

he barely has time to absorb all this information and make sense of it, as taemin seems to be one step ahead of him, leading him through and into one of the aisles of the tiny, dingy shop, past rows of crystals until he stops in front of a few. jongin is a afraid to identify what the smell around him is, other than just _bad_.

“wonshik said that the clear ones are the best,” taemin explains, as if jongin cares. he’s much too fascinated by the names that are listed in front of each display. ‘santa mcchocolatey’? ‘mr. snookums’? ‘ _potluck_ ’? he wishes he was high enough to understand where anything had come from.

taemin draws a finger in front of each crystal until hesitating on one, and then he shouts after a second or two, plucking it from its stand victoriously. “this one!” he’s way too excited, turning to jongin with a challenging twinkle in his eye, “aren’t you going to pick yours, bro?”

and hell if jongin’s going to pussy out now, so he grabs one at random for himself with a loud, overdrawn sigh, making sure taemin knows how much he hates this. taemin doesn’t seem to care much, a satisfied smirk on his mouth before he’s turning to make way over to the counter.

thirty bucks later, they’re on their way back to their shared apartment, jostled every so often by the shaking of the subway train they’re on, though it doesn’t dissuade taemin from his quest to properly thread his newly bought crystal onto a string so he can wear it round his neck. jongin’s stashed his away in his bag, hoping he never has to deal with it again.

finally, taemin gets the twine through the little hole at the top of the rock and ties the two ends together to fit round his neck, palm clasping around the little stone afterwards. his shoulder bumps against jongin’s, head nodding down towards his backpack, “aren’t you going to put yours on, bro?”

“taemin,” he starts, ready to say that he really, really doesn’t want to make a necklace out of a stupid shiny rock, but the look he gets dissolves any willpower he’d had. is there anyone who wouldn’t be weak to those eyes? 

so he sighs, pulls out the stupid crystal and the stupid little rope that had come with it, doing his best not to think about where both had been before he’d purchased them, and strings the thing up so he can tie it round his neck. he tucks it in his shirt, hoping no one who knows what it is had seen him, wanting to tuck the collar of his shirt over his face so he can hide away.

really, this might be the worst thing taemin has made him do. it’s definitely up there.

they reach their apartment and he’s barely given time to get out of his jacket and take off his shoes before taemin is yet again manhandling him over to sit them both on the couch. he reaches one hand up for his crimson crystal and the other goes down to his fly and this is moving, so, _so_ quickly.

“woah, woah, woah, woah,” says jongin, head spinning as he reaches out to halt taemin from where he’s literally about to whip his dick out. “are we really doing this? like, right now? this second? immediately?”

taemin looks entirely unimpressed, “yes. do you think i just bought this to _not_ try it out?”

jongin shrugs. taemin flicks him, and then flicks the button of his jeans open and wiggles them down til they’re around his thighs.

“you owe me,” he mutters, and then he’s shifting to undress as well, shaking his head the whole way there. really, this has to be the most awkward thing -- he isn’t even hard. the thought of jerking off with a rock in his hand doesn’t really get jongin going, believe it or not.

it apparently does wonders for taemin, though, because with a glance over, he’s... already going at it. jongin does his best not to look down at his bro’s dick, because that’s kind of weird, but that results in him looking at his face as he gets off, which might(?) not be better.

taemin’s eyes are closed, his non dominant hand clasped round his crystal and head tipped back just slightly, showing off the line of his throat. he bites his lip and swallows thickly, adams apple bobbing, a little breathy noise escaping him and _oh_ , maybe jongin _can_ understand the whole appeal of this.

so maybe he’s got a half chub going now, but the reason it’s there isn’t important. he fits his hand around his dick in a familiar grip and closes his eyes as well, focusing on the sounds that his bro is making as he strokes himself. it’s a little awkward, but it’s also really hot. as a side thought, he reaches with his unoccupied hand to tug at the string round his neck til the crystal is out and he just lets it rest in his palm, fingers only loosely clasped around it.

it isn’t like the crystal heightens the experience, or anything. it adds nothing to jongin’s arousal, nor his pleasure. but it is the reason he’s getting to hear taemin beside him, simpery and moaning, so he has to give it a little bit more credit than he thought it would have deserved.

leant back against the couch, his shirt has shifted up across his torso just a little and his head lolled back, toes curling into their shitty, dirty carpet as his stomach twists. he opens his eyes to risk another glance at taemin, wanting to catch another image of him, only to find that taemin is looking right back at him and his dick practically jumps in his hand in response, forcing a whimper up and through his lips.

apparently that’s enough to kick taemin into the Next Gear, because in one moment he’s climbing over and straddling jongin’s thighs, and in another they’re kissing, pressed close enough to where jongin is pretty sure their dicks are close to touching. absently, jongin notices that taemin’s lips are a bit chapped. he promptly tells that part of his brain to shut up, and just returns the kiss with enthusiasm, open and wet and dirty and everything that he’s willing to admit he’s imagined in a wet dream or two.

in a burst of confidence, he knocks his bro’s hand aside to replace it with his own, the fingers previously round his crystal coming round his waist to pull him a bit closer. he manages to wrap a hold around both of them after spitting in his hand for a bit of slick to ease the friction, just enough to where taemin gets the hint and his hips begin to roll in time so they’re sliding against each other, and _oh_ , does that feel particularly sinful.

if the kiss wasn’t uncoordinated before it is now, barely even able to constitute as a proper one with how little actual kissing is happening. taemin’s mouth hangs open as whines escape him between breaths, jongin’s teeth snagged on the swell of his bottom lip. at some point in the space between where they quite literally dry hump, frot against each other, taemin’s caught a hold of both their crystals in his palm.

this is simultaneously both the best and worst thing jongin’s ever done, he thinks.

either way, he’s enjoying himself enough to where he can feel his orgasm building beneath his skin, ashamedly quickly. he, to himself, blames it on the fact that he just hasn’t gotten any in a while. it’s not because he’s doing this with his bro. it’s definitely not because of the stupid fucking crystal. no way.

though it might be for taemin, because he draws back just enough to peer down at the rocks in his hand, much to jongin’s dismay. apparently it does something for him, though, because then he’s trembling and pressing his face into jongin’s neck, breath coming out in little hot puffs as he mewls and tenses all over before relaxing, releasing all over jongin’s hand and stomach. it doesn’t take much more than that for jongin to follow him right over the edge as well, dirtying the both of them.

“bro,” says taemin, all out-of-breath and hoarse, and if his refractory period wasn’t so shitty, jongin might be ready to go just from that alone.

“ _bro_ ,” he agrees, instead, still kind of reeling from everything’s that’s just happened and unable to come up with anything more intelligent.

there’s silence for a few more seconds, a comfortable quiet, before jongin speaks up again after having collected the remnants of his brain, “did wonshik put you up to all that?”

taemin shrugs as he climbs off of jongin, though there’s just the hint of a stifled grin pulling at the corners of his lips. he draws a finger through the mess of his and jongin’s cum on his stomach, tucks his finger into his mouth, and turns, letting his underwear and jeans fall to the floor as he steps out of them. jongin’s eyes are absolutely glued to his ass as he walks away, and he’s vaguely aware that his jaw dangles open and he might be drooling, just a little.

“maybe,” replies taemin, glancing back over his shoulder with a half smirk, in a move so ripped out of a shitty porno that jongin almost feels like he’s seen the exact video taemin’s torn it from. “it isn’t like i haven’t got my own ideas, though. bring that crystal with you and maybe i can show you?”

and with that, he walks into the ajar door to his own room, lifting his shirt up and over his head as he goes and leaving it on the floor, an open invitation in the air. jongin nearly trips over himself in his haste to catch up and undress, necklace clutched tight in his hand. 

he could _definitely_ get used to wearing this crystal around.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/toastyhyun)


End file.
